Tarde
by Valtrax
Summary: Infidelidad- ItaXsakuXsasu - Y lo entendí… Estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Pero nunca podremos estar juntos, no sin daños a terceros. !Maldigo al destino que nos cruzo tarde!


Hola aqui traigo otro fic _angust._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos la canción.

Inspirado en:

Tarde - Ricardo Arjona

**

* * *

**

**Tarde**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ella?

_Caminaba con rapidez por entre las tiendas buscando un regalo para mi hermano quien estaba de cumpleaños. Tsk… ya me estaba dando por vencido, no sabia que comprarle._

_Mire mi reloj, hmp aun quedaba tiempo para recorrer una vez mas las tiendas y encontrar un dichoso regalo. De pronto sentí que algo choco fuertemente contra mi._

_-¡Auch! Lo siento note vi…- me dijo una chica extrañamente atractiva._

_-no es nada no te preocupes.-le dije mientras le recogía las cosas que se le cayeron. Las cuelas eran muchas, y al parecer todos eran regalos. Ella noto mi interés por sus cosas._

_-mi novio esta de cumpleaños, y no se que regalarle aun.- me explico al notar mi interés en sus cosas.- Me he recorrido todas las tiendas y bueno, este es el resultado.-me comento divertida y sonriente._

_-hmp, también estoy en busca de un regalo, pero no me ha ido tan bien como a ti._

_Ella rió_

_-soy Sakura.-me saludo extendiendo su mano- y lamento haber chocado contigo._

_-soy Sasuke, y te disculpo si aceptas un café.-no se por que le pedí eso._

_Ella dudo en su respuesta.-claro por que no… _

_Comenzamos a caminar mientras charlábamos sobre cosas sin sentido, me sentía realmente a gusto con ella ¿Qué extraño no? Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, jamás me sentí a gusto con alguien que acababa de conocer, ni siquiera con mi novia tuve tal confianza al conocerla._

_Entonces lo note, note un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un silencio fúnebre se hizo presente entre nosotros mientras nos contemplábamos. Mas no era un silencio incomodo, si no que mas bien parecía que lo disfrutábamos. Me perdí dentro de sus ojos verde profundo, y su parpadear me hipnotizo completamente. _

_-me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde.-hablo de repente. Sacándome de mí ensueño. Estaba nerviosa._

_Me levante para despedirme.-fue un placer…_

_-igualmente, y gracias por el café. –respondió ella acercándose a mi para besar mi mejilla en forma de despedida. No se por que, pero sentí la necesidad de besarla, así que gire mi cabeza hacia ella._

No fue realmente un beso, si no más bien un roce de labios. Pero fue más que suficiente para encandilar mis sentidos.

Mi mente trato de buscar alguna excusa para retener a mi extraña, pero no pudo. Solo pude ver como se alejaba.

**

* * *

**

**Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
Tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna.**

* * *

Maldigo al destino por haber cruzado nuestros destinos tarde…

_Esa tarde después del encuentro con mi extraña, volví a casa con un regalo después de todo. Mis padres estaban fascinados con la idea que Itachi viniera a cenar esta noche, seria algo así como una reunión familiar._

_Llegado a casa con 15 minutos de adelanto a la hora indicada, lleve a mi novia Ino._

_-¡Sasuke!-exclamo mi madre cuando me vio –mientras seguía picando la ensalada.- llegaste temprano, hola Ino querida._

_- Hola Sra. Mikoto_

_- ¿Itachi aun no llega?-pregunte caminando hacia el sofá, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de saludo a mi padre que estaba leyendo el periódico._

_- No aun no, me acaba de llamar dice que viene cerca y que trae una sorpresa.-me respondió ella desbordando alegría._

_- hmp.- ¿sorpresa? De seguro se gano otra beca._

_Ino se acerco a mi padre. -Hola Sr. Fugaku_

_- Hola.-respondió fríamente como siempre mientras seguía leyendo el periódico._

_Ino se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme algo a lo que no preste atención, solo me quede ahí viéndola, viendo sus ojos, viendo aquel brillo que vi en Sakura esta tarde. ¿Estarán mis ojos brillando de esa forma en este momento? me siento culpable por no estar sintiendo lo mismo que sentí esta tarde con mi completa extraña_

_- ¿Sasuke me estas escuchando?- me pregunto Ino frunciendo el cejo._

_- Si…_

_- ¿y que opinas?_

_El maravilloso sonido de una bocina me salvo._

_- ¡Sasuke ve a a brir debe ser tu hermano!-me grito mi madre desde la cocina._

_- El sabe abrir solo la puerta.-le respondí fastidiado._

_- Vamos Sasuke, no seas así con tu madre.-dijo Ino levantándose y dándome la mano para ir a recibir a la entrada a Itachi. Se aferro a mi brazo y caminamos hasta la puerta. Y cuando la abrí alce mi vista hasta el auto de Itachi, quien ya se había bajado y ahora estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Hmp… esa era su sorpresa. Traía compañía…_

_Pero esperen, ese cabello se parece al de… no, no puede ser…_

_Era ella, mi extraña._

_Se bajo con una radiante sonrisa del auto y comenzaron a caminar abrasados hacia la casa, ella iba hablando algo, así que no noto mi presencia. Yo comencé a caminar a su encuentro, con Ino aferrada a mi brazo._

_Se detuvieron._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

_Tu sonrisa se borro de tu rostro_

**

* * *

**

Tu ibas con el,  
yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños,  
por miedo a quedar solos.

* * *

Me siento basura, lo siento Ino… lo siento Itachi.

_- Hola Itachi, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-saludo Ino adelantándose para abrazarlo, mientras nosotros nos quedamos viendo como idiotas._

_Cuando se soltaron del abrazo Itachi entrelazo su mano con la de ella._

_- Hola Sasuke, te presento a mi novia, sa…_

_- Sakura.- me adelante. Ella trago saliva con dificultad._

_- ¿Se conocen? –pregunto Ino_

_- Nos conocimos en la tarde, en las tiendas comerciales.-hablo ella._

_- ¡Ja, que pequeño es el mundo!-exclamo Itachi comenzando a entrar._

_- Muy pequeño- repetí cuando paso a mi lado._

_Una vez dentro mi madre corrió a saludar a Itachi, mi padre dejo el diario a un lado y se levanto a saludar también._

_- Hijo mío ¡tanto tiempo que no venias a visitar!-exclamo mi madre abrazándolo para luego dar paso a mi padre, quien solo sonrió de medio lado y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro._

_- Mamá, papá, ella es mi novia Sakura.-la presento.-Sakura, ellos son mis padres, Mikoto y Fugaku._

_- Hola Sra. Mikoto, Sr. Fugaku, es un placer conocerlos, Itachi me ha hablado mucho de ustedes._

_- ¡Pero que niña mas encantadora! El placer es mío querida.-dijo mi madre abrazándola con ternura._

_- Es una chica muy linda Itachi.-fueron las precisas palabras mi padre, Itachi se sintió alagado._

Y quien no…

_La cena estaba lista, nos hicieron pasar a la mesa y por cosas del maldito destino, quedamos frente a frente en la mesa._

_Una situación bastante incomoda._

_Miradas furtivas._

_Sonrisas nerviosas._

* * *

**Pero llegamos tarde,  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida,  
pero tarde.  
Maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé,  
tarde.**

* * *

Jamás quise que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo… este sentimiento de culpa me esta destruyendo.

Desde ese día, supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. Nos conocimos muy tarde…

Tu estabas con el, y yo estaba con ella…

¿Estábamos con ellos por amor? ¿O por no estar solos?

Ambos sabemos que esta mal, que es lo mas bajo que podríamos hacer. Pero no es nuestra culpa, si no que es culpa del destino por cruzar nuestros caminos tarde…

_- Buenas tardes señor, ¿viene por la noche?-pregunto tranquilamente la camarera._

_- No venimos por el momento- le respondi cortante, solo queria un momento de intimidad._

_- Son 8 mil pesos las tres horas, con dos tragos de cortesía._

_- Aquí tiene, quiero dos cervezas…_

_- En un momento se las traigo._

_Entramos en la habitación, siempre era igual, ella se quito la gorra y los lentes. Yo me quito los míos, nos miramos y sonreímos culpablemente. Para luego dar paso a la pasión desenfrenada._

_Luego de eso, nos quedamos recostados mirando el techo en silencio, disfrutando masoquistamente nuestra culpa. Pensando y repensando en nuestras excusas por nuestro "retraso"_

Si me dieran a elegir un dineral en vez de ella… la elegiría a ella, no hay precio que valga estar dentro de ella, sentir sus gemidos en mi oído, tocar su suave y sudada piel. Escucharla decir mi nombre entre suspiros…

No tiene precio.

Nos tomo tiempo llegar a esto, a lo mas bajo que podríamos hacer, pero no podíamos seguir luchando contra estas sensaciones únicas. La soñaba y la extrañaba cuando no la veía, cuando no nos juntábamos en esas "reuniones familiares".

La busque… la buscaba culpablemente siempre que podía. En ese tiempo ella no quería ser encontrada.

Hasta que un día la encontré… quizás se dio cuenta que era inevitable ser encontrada.

* * *

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte.  
Y ahí va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía.  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón. **

* * *

Lo siento por ellos… traicionarlos así de esta forma no tiene justificación. Y es que ni siquiera yo me explico esta inevitable atracción. No tengo nada contra ellos, ellos no son los culpables.

Nosotros tampoco somos culpables, culpable es el destino.

Pero de lo que si somos culpables, es por nuestra cobardía, nuestra cobardía de no afrontar como adultos los hechos. Culpables de mentirles a las personas que algún día amamos. O que creímos amar.

* * *

Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mi,  
tarde.

* * *

Hay veces que no quiero verte, que pienso que tal vez esto es pasajero, que Ino es la mujer para mí, la que ha estado conmigo desde hace más de tres años, la que me ha apoyado en muchas de mis decisiones. A la que le debería ser fiel.

Pero luego apareces tú, con tu radiante sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos y tiras a la basura todos mis pensamientos morales.

Desearía pensar todo esto es una pesadilla, hmp quizás es un sueño. Que nunca te conocí, que nunca has existido, desearía mantener una relación normal de cuñado, de poder estar a tu lado sin la necesidad de tocarte, de no maldecir por lo bajo cada vez que veo que Itachi te besa.

¿Por qué nunca tomamos el camino fácil, y simplificamos las cosas?

Ya lo recuerdo… por que somos cobardes.

* * *

****

Ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.

* * *

Tarde nos dimos cuenta del daño que podríamos causarles a terceros, fue esa noche, cuando decidimos acabar con todo esto.

Estábamos cenando en nuestra cena ya típica de domingos familiares. Cuando Itachi se levanto.

_-quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para algo muy importante para mi.-todos quedamos ansiosos por lo que continuaría.- Sakura.-dijo tomándole una mano y con la otra poniéndole un anillo.- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?- la copa de vino que sostenía en mi mano cayo de golpe al suelo arruinando el especial momento._

_-lo siento, yo… lo siento, continúen.-dije tomando una servilleta y comenzando a secar el suelo._

_La mire expectante, ella me miro con ojos suplicantes. Que difícil situación la de ella, tener que decidir algo de tal importancia frente a los inquisitiva ojos de nuestros padres._

_-yo…-comenzó a decir titubeante, miro fijamente a Itachi, desde donde yo estaba, también pude ver aquel brillo en el.- acepto…_

_Mi madre dio un gran suspiro de alegría, mi padre se levanto a felicitar a los futuros esposos. Ino se sensibilizo y comenzó a llorar._

_-eso ha sido muy romántico Itachi.-sollozo mientras se secaba._

_Y yo… yo… quede ahí, petrificado, ese era el fin de todo aquello para nosotros._

**

* * *

**

Ganas de besarte,  
de coincidir contigo.  
De acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.

* * *

_Se hizo de noche y todos se retiraron, Ino se iba con Itachi y Sakura quines la dejarían de camino. Mi padre subió a su habitación, y mi madre se encerró en la cocina a limpiar los trastes._

_-Sra. Mikoto, se me ha quedado mi…bol-so…-era Sakura, se había devuelto._

_Nos miramos_

_Camino con rapidez hasta su bolso, lo tomo y estaba dispuesta a irse sin decir nada. Corrí para alcanzarla._

_-¿estas segura?- le pregunte_

_-¿perdón?-respondió ella._

_-¿estas segura de casarte?_

_-cla-ro ¿Por qué no?-arquee mi ceja.- mira Sasuke, todo esto ha sido un error, nosotros nunca debimos hacer todo aquello. Yo soy la novia de tu hermano. Y ahora nos vamos a casar, será mejor que nos dejemos de niñerías y seamos lo que siempre debimos ser._

_La mire fijo, si esa era la última vez que la tendría así de cerca, debía aprovecharlo._

_La bese… nos besamos. Nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, sin pasión, sin lujuria, solo fue un beso con… amor._

_-me gustaría que hubieses sido mía-le susurro al oído._

_-yo…_

_Nuevamente la bocina salvo. Solo que esta vez no a mi._

_-yo debo irme…- se apresuro en decir._

Y se fue.

**

* * *

**

Pero llegamos tarde.  
Te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
quizás en otras muertes.

* * *

Fue a la otra semana cuando escuche la noticia que marco realmente la diferencia en todo esto.

_-¡les tengo una maravillosa noticia!-exclamo Itachi apenas entro a la casa de la mano de Sakura, quien venia extrañamente cabizbaja.-la familia Uchiha va a crecer…_

_Mi madre se tapo la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi padre sonrío._

_-Sakura esta embarazada.-afirmo Itachi, orgulloso._

_Sentí un calor extraño en mi nuca, mi boca se seco, había escuchado bien ¿Sakura estaba embarazada?_

_Todos los rodearon a felicitarlos, Itachi tenía una sonrisa que no se le despegaba, mi madre hablaba de que quería una niña, mientras que mi padre quería un varón. Entre felicitaciones y bromas, logre acercarme a ella._

_-felicitaciones.-le dije._

_-gra-cias…_

_-¿cuando lo supiste?_

_-anoche…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? -le pregunte sin tacto alguno._

_-1 mes.-me respondió ella sin mirarme a los ojos._

_-¿y estas segura que es de el?_

_-¡si estoy segura!-grito llamando la atención de todos._

_-¿estas segura de que Sakura?-pregunto Itachi_

_-estoy, segura que… quiero, que… sean gemelos. ¡Si un varón y una niña! Para que así nos discutan mas.-fue su salvadora respuesta, después de eso todos siguieron charlando._

_-si me dices que es mío, terminaremos con esta farsa, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.-le susurre._

_-déjate Sasuke, el h ijo que espero es de Itachi.-vi en sus ojos la inseguridad._

_-no estas segura ¿cierto?-ella me miro suplicante para que terminara el interrogatorio.- dime que es mío Sakura… dímelo solo necesito escucharlo para reunir fuerzas._

_-es de Itachi…-volvió a decir._

_-como puedes decir que es de Itachi, mientras que veo en tus ojos que me mientes._

_-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Sabes lo que pasara si se enteran de todo lo nuestro, lo que te dirán sus padres, del dolor que les causaremos a Itachi e Ino._

**

* * *

**

Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros.

* * *

Y lo entendí…

Estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

Pero nunca podremos estar juntos, no sin daños a terceros

Desearía que nos fugáramos, se que el hijo que espera es mío, lo siento. Pero ver la cara de ilusión de mi padre y de mi hermano me quita las fuerzas.

Soy un cobarde.

¡Maldito el destino que nos cruzo tarde!

* * *


End file.
